Loony Love
by coralcultive
Summary: Luna Lovegood has always been a shadow charcater looming around Hogwarts. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Life was difficult being in love with someone on the other side. Like the dark side, per se?

When your father was the chief editor of one of the most eccilectic Wizarding magazines, you were bound to end up a little…strange.

Luna 'Loony' Lovegood had always been in the background at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry., seeming not to notice the other students' giggles and nicknames. Not as famous as Harry Potter nor as outwardly brilliant as Hermione Granger. She had no best friends, and spent her time wandering around the expansive grounds or relocating her missing possessions. Sure, she had the friendship of Neville Longbottom. He was nice, but nothing she was remotely interested in. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths and other creatures danced about her head like a circus troupe (all proven in The Quibbler). Frequent trips to her adopted pets, the Thestral's, and voyages into the Forbidden Forest, left her to plenty of free time.

Even more secret and discreet was her near-daily meetings on the Seventh floor. The date would be set during one of the three meals Hogwarts offered. A brief glance and eye-lock; that was all it took.

Quiet, measured step_s down the countless flights of stairs and zigzagging corridors that were all the more eerie at midnight._

Keeping an eye on one of the Marauders Map she had borrowed in order to make two copies of the helpful artifact, she navigated her way to what she knew was the Seventh floor. She stopped opposite of the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy and the ballet twirling trolls. Picturing a stone door etched in the blank castle wall, Luna Lovegood strolled passed three times. Each passing her heart skipped a beat.

Finally, she was able to wedge her slight body clad in her silver silk dress through the door and into the darkness on the other side.

She knew she wasn't allowed to illuminate the Room of Requirement herself. She was too nervous to anyways, like usual. She'd have to wait.

"I wasn't sure you were coming." The voice she had been waiting for slithered around the mostly empty space like a serpent. Her faraway gazing eyes were harder now, down to Earth. She could almost see his voice in the air, silver and gleaming.

"If you would only use the Map I made you, you would have seen I was on my way."

Here she didn't have to be odd, quiet, Loony Lovego_od._ In this place, on these nights, she was someone.

"_Lumos!"_

Light infected every corner Luna looked. You could easily see the four poster bed, generously outfitted with top of the line enchanted sheets. They never had to turn a corner; entering or exiting. There was a claw-footed tub easily the size of the Fifth floor Prefects' Bathroom. A chaise lounge with a vast array of plump and juicy fruits sat by a one of the floor to ceiling windows.

And in the corner, was an old cabinet. Dark and towering it stared at Luna. She shuddered and turned back to the person casting the spell.

Draco Malfoy's white hair and silver eyes reflected the newly born light. Draco was thinking the exact same thing about Luna's nearly identical complexion as he embraced her.

Luna Lovegood, member of Dumbledore's Army, Harry Potter's ally, and long time lover of Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, member of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, Harry Potter's enemy, lost in the cloudy eyes of Loony Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up! We're going to be late for classes. And it's Transfiguration this morning. Double with Slytherin!" The voice moaned in despair and exited the girls' dormitory.

The sun was shining with a blinding intensity. As Luna awoke with someone shaking her, her heart beating faster than the wings of a Snitch.

_Ugh, head rush. Damn Wrackspurts._

The memories of last night, well, technically this mornings', adventure with Draco felt surreal. Yet, the tenderness and slightly uncomfortable full feeling inside was evidence. She felt warm and glowing. Almost as if someone had slipped her a strong Love Potion. Not that she needed it…

Luna vacated her standard Ravenclaw dorm bed and got ready for the day. Grabbing all her books as well as her cape and hat of the day, she made her way down to the Transfiguration Hall.

_Ginny had said it was doubles today, with Slytherin. _

_Anyone walking by the already odd girl would have perceived her random smiling a normalcy. Loony Lovegood._

_A good while later she entered the room and took a seat, hesitating at the sight of Draco and his ever-present cronies. She hated, and understood the fact that their secret romance was to remain just that: secret. _

_Still, she wished he would look at her the same way he had done so when they were alone. After five long years, she wasn't sure that would ever happen._

_Draco Malfoy had always been a prick. A sneer faced boy, prejudiced from birth. Death Eater material before he even set foot in Hogwarts Castle. But she'd had her eyes set on him since her classmates and herself made there first expedition up to the castle, in the boats. Whilst it had been severely stormy outside, the lightning flashes had brought her attention upon Draco's sleek white hair._

_Her heart swelled when he insulted that know-it-all Granger girl. But she didn't see a concrete reason for him to be so nasty to Harry._

_Luna had voiced her objections to Draco's whole-hearted rivalry with the legendary boy. Harry had always been decent to her, which she couldn't say about most of the other children. He always said the same thing:_

"_It wasn't me to decide, it was Potter. He's the one who picked the mud bloods."_

_Draco always seemed bitter, but Luna was the only one that knew his otherwise personality._

_Reality snapped back into place as Professor McGonagall asked her a question._

"_Miss Lovegood, I doubt that daydreaming about your fanciful creatures will turn yourself into a statue like assigned." The strict old bat was one of Luna's most favored teachers, her most favored was Professor Trelawney. McGonagall was obviously more talented._

_Hermione Granger tutted and shoved her hand higher into the air. Without saying a thing, Luna removed her wand from behind her ear in a flourish and was suddenly a full-fledged statue._

"_Well done."_

_Professor McGonagall left her alone, satisfied._

_Luna looked to the back of the class at Draco and he was sniggering with his friends as he made a joke about something awful._

_She wondered if he even noticed the small exploitation of her powers._


End file.
